Is There a Reason to Cry?
by HardyKat
Summary: Something is going to happen, but just can’t pin point it. And why the tears? This story was written a few years ago right around the time of the invasion and way before the brand split. Jeff is with the WWE, etc….you get it.


-1**Title: **Is There a Reason to Cry?

**Rating: **PG-13  
**Main Characters: **Hardyz/Lita/OC  
**Summary: **Something is going to happen, but just can't pin point it. And why the tears? This story was written a few years ago right around the time of the invasion and way before the brand split. Jeff is with the WWE, etc….you get it.

**Disclaimer: **Story idea is mine. Vince owns the WWE (unfortunately). Matt Hardy and Lita are owned by the WWE and themselves. Jeff Hardy is owned by TNA and himself. Original character belongs to me.

_I stare longingly into the bowl of what use to be ice cubes. Now it's just water with a few ice cubes floating like glaciers going nowhere. The water is tinged with red-my blood-from my fist. Rather my fist than my forehead. Another victim of Christian's conchairto. I look down at my bandaged right hand. Usually I wouldn't care about something like this. It's just a hazard that comes with the job right? Then why do I feel like it's a fatal wound and I just want to cry my eyes out? As a matter of fact, I've been feeling this way all day. I woke up this morning with a big soppy blanket of dread covering me. My heart has never felt this heavy. There's a lump in my throat that will not go away no matter how hard I swallow. And tears! My eyes are stinging with tears, yet they won't fall. What's going on? Is something bad about to happen? _

_I look back over everything that has happened to me thus far. After a year of going no where in WCW, I signed a contract with the WWF on the same day that Shane purchases WCW. I did so well in developmental camp that I was wrestling dark matches and regular matches on Jakked and Sunday Night Heat six weeks later. Three weeks after that I make my Smackdown debut as Lita's little sister. Working with her and the Hardyz, I have developed a great friendship with them, as well as with alot of the talent. I even get to work with my all time hero, Miss Jacquline. She is so kick ass in person! The only downside now is that Team X-treme is heading for splitsville. That's okay because now Christian and I are in a battle for the European Title. All these good things and I feel like my world is about to come to an end. _

_I tried to brush this feeling aside when I got to the arena, but when I stepped out of my rental car, it hit me ten times as bad. The stinging in the corners of my eyes only got worse. Seeing all my friends and co-workers felt like torture. Why did it seem like I was looking at them for the last time? Everyone kept asking me if everything was okay. I only smiled and told them that it everything's cool. A big fat lie considering that my eyes were watery. _

_When it was time for my match, I forced this feeling aside. I had no choice. This was my moment and I wasn't gonna let this dread mess it up. and just for that moment, I was able to forget. I was able to go out there and give the audience the best show that I could give._

_When I took that conchairto, I took it with a smile on my face. I could tell that it threw off Christian for a second because I should have been "knocked out" by it. I, of course, won via DQ, yet I felt like I had won the lottery. For the first time today, I felt free. Christian later asked me why was I smiling. I told him I didn't really know why. I just felt like it. And here I am now, staring into a bowl of bloody water. The feeling came back and it's more horrible than before._

"Kiki?"

Jeff Hardy's voice breaks through Kiki's thoughts. When she looks up at him, he sees that same pained expression he saw earlier today. It worried him because it was very unlike her. He wishes that he knew how to make her smile.

"Tell me what's wrong." he pleads. "You're really worrying me and the others."

"So you were sacrificed to the wolves to find out what's wrong with me huh?" Kiki responds with a faint lopsided grin-the only type of smile seen by Jeff today.

"Ha,ha. Very funny." Jeff says as he takes a seat next to her. "At least your humor hasn't suffered."

"I wish that I had an answer for you." Kiki sighs. She rubs her bandaged knuckles against the fabric of her black Kik Wear cargo pants. Tiny sparks of pain causes her to slightly grind her teeth.

"I just wish that it would go away. Or at least give me some clue as to what's going on. It just feels like...like for some reason I'm looking at stuff for the last time. Am I gonna get fired or

something? I mean, it can't be that or why would they put me in an angle with Jay? I get that feel even worse when I'm around you guys-"

Kiki's body tenses up as a frightening realization comes to her. What if it wasn't something bad happening to her, but to someone else? Someone she's very close to? Someone like-

"Jeff!"

Kiki jumps out of her seat so quickly that it crashes to the floor with a metallic clank. The noise startles Jeff to a standing position.

"Kiki, what's-"

His words are cut off when Kiki fiercely embraces him.

"Kiki! What's up! Hey! You're killing me here." Jeff jokes.

"Jeff,don't leave me." Kiki whispers. "just don't leave me."

"I'm not." Jeff says to her as he gently pries her arms away from his waist. "Matt and Amy are waiting for us. Are you all packed?" Kiki looks over her shoulder at her bags sitting in the corner.

"Yeah." she responds sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I feel like such a moron."

"Don't worry about it." Jeff assures her. He walks over and starts to grab her rollaway. "We all go a little mad sometimes." He looks over his shoulder and flashes a sexy grin. He chuckles to himself when he sees Kiki cringe slightly as her face turns a bright red. Never fails, he thinks as other times he smiles at her like that way and got the same reaction pops into his head. Once everything is gathered, Kiki and Jeff head for the parking lot. As they walk, they discuss what they would do when they got back to the hotel. It had been Jeff that suggested renting some movies and room service. It sounds weird coming from the resident club-hopper, but at the same time chilling at the hotel did have its appeal. When they get to the parking lot, Jeff grumbles, "Aww, man."

"What's wrong?" Kiki asks.

"I can't believe he would take off like that." Jeff says as he looks over at the spot where Matt's car had been previously.

"Don't worry," Kiki tells him. "you can ride with me."

"Lovely."

"I'm hurt, Jeffery." Kiki mockingly pouts.

Both of them laugh as they start to load up the trunk. It then dawns on Kiki that she wasn't feeling depressed anymore. Actually she feels great, like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Thank you Jeff."

"For what?"

"For being you. Thank you for making me feel better."

"Awwwwwww."

Jeff pulls Kiki into a lingering embrace. Kiki feels like that she's in the safest place on earth.

"You wanna drive?" she asks him.

"Sure. Why not?"

Kiki reaches into her backpack to grab her keys only to find that they aren't there.

"Dammit." she curses under her breath.

"What happened?"

"I think I left my keys inside. I'll be right back."

Kiki turns to walk back. She's a little mad at herself for doing something so stupid. Forgetting your keys? Real smart, Kiki! She's so wrapped up in her thoughts that she doesn't hear Jeff's scream.

_Is that me screaming? No, that sounds like Jeff. Did he just call me? Jeff, I can't move...and I hurt-badly! I was only going to get my keys because I was such a scatter brain that I forgot them. I hear Lita and Matt's voices. Lita sounds like she's crying. So dark...I can't see...everything feels so far way...I can barely hear anything. Oh, god! Am I dying? Is this why I was feeling so crappy all day? Did I know? I feel them. I feel them! The tears...they finally fell. There was a reason...Jeff's tears, Matt's and Lita's...they all fall...Don't cry. I have enough for all of us...I have enough..._


End file.
